


Пробуждение

by mynameisEmma



Category: The End Of The Fucking World (TV)
Genre: Absent Ending, Angst, Dark, Experimentation, Explicit Language, F/M, Internal Conflict
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisEmma/pseuds/mynameisEmma
Summary: Джеймс растерянно перехватывает рукоять охотничьего ножа: он знает, как хрустит трескающийся кошачий череп, как вспарывать щенячье брюхо и сворачивать хрупкую птичью шейку, но понятия не имеет, как убивать забытую покалеченную девчонку, затравлено всхлипывающую на грязном кафеле в дешёвом мотеле.
Relationships: James/Alyssa
Kudos: 1





	Пробуждение

**Author's Note:**

> Буду рада конструктивной критике в негрубой форме и указанию на ошибки.  
> Работа на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6441577

Если бы Джеймса попросили описать Алиссу одним словом, он бы сказал _провокация._ Алисса вся — резкость движений, быстро вспыхивающая злость, развязные долгие поцелуи с влажным причмокиванием. Алисса матерится хлеще любой матросни и вульгарно хохочет, притягивая к себе острые лезвия косых осуждающих взглядов в очередной дорожной забегаловке, и не натыкается ни на одно из них. Она хохочет — кричит, — запрокинув голову и перекосив напомаженный рот:

_помогите же блять_   
_ну хоть кто-нибудь_

Джеймс знает, глубоко за всей этой вычурной бравадой ей хуёво, действительно _хуёво_ , но сострадания в нём ни на грамм. В его годами выхоленном безэмоциональном вакууме Алисса смотрится так же уместно, как оставленное радио с рок-музыкой в комнате с трупом. Кто-то, может, посмеялся бы со стороны: _идеальнее сочетания, чёрт возьми, не придумаешь._

Джеймс убеждает себя, впиваясь узловатыми пальцами в руль, что результата стоят все издержки и в конечном итоге награда окупит себя сторицей; глаза ему заливает горячая липкая кровь, в уши забиваются булькающие предсмертные хрипы. Он тяжело сглатывает и услужливо подставляет плотно сомкнутые губы заскучавшей Алиссе.

Но в подходящий момент всё же пасует; за хлипенькой дверью не слышно даже сплошного потока воды, только тихий плач. Джеймс растерянно перехватывает рукоять охотничьего ножа: он знает, как хрустит трескающийся кошачий череп, как вспарывать щенячье брюхо и сворачивать хрупкую птичью шейку, но понятия не имеет, как убивать забытую покалеченную девчонку, затравлено всхлипывающую на грязном кафеле в дешёвом мотеле.

Джеймс прячет нож в ножны быстрым скользким движением и говорит себе _ещё не время, когда её найдут, я стану главным подозреваемым и не смогу уйти далеко._

Столь желанное клеймо на лбу оказывается пустым самообманом. Джеймс смотрит на продырявленное тело извращенца, расползающийся на дорогом деревянном полу карминовый ореол, не ощущая ожидаемого упоения, думает:

_блять_  
 _что мы теперь будем делать_  
  
Это _мы_ шлифовалось у него в голове мелкой галькой уже несколько дней, пугающе приятно резонируя по всему телу. Рядом с Алиссой начинают пробуждаться казалось бы давно атрофированные чувства. Знобящий ужас приходит запоздалой реакцией организма на страх в чужом взгляде.

Алисса, сама того не желая, ломает стеклянный кокон из звенящей тишины вокруг Джеймса, танцует на осколках до крови на изрезанных подошвах ног, как умеет только она. А после сбегает, едва только поняв, какой он на самом деле.

Возвращение в исходное состояние оказывается невозможным. Труп пробуждается от громкой музыки с вторым-первым вздохом, вот только по радио теперь — белый шум и заснуть снова уже вряд ли удастся.

Это больнее твёрдых костяшек, врезающихся в лицо, разъедающего руку кипящего масла. Невыносимее вида тонущей матери.

И Джеймсу остаётся только вернуться к отправной точке на развилке их с Алиссой дорог, баюкая робкую надежду в ладонях, потому что он наконец начинает понимать, _что люди значат друг для друга._


End file.
